kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Scramble Formation (Episode)/Differences between the Manga
Due to the massive amount of changes and differences between the manga and the anime, this list was made to prevent the original article from being too large. Changes from the manga and anime *In the manga, Apollo sends the warning while still being restrained, before being stabbed. In the anime, she does it after being stabbed and her restraint removed. *In the manga, Fiore was shocked from what Apollo did and ran off while declaring that whatever Apollo did would not matter whilst dropping her sensor. In the anime, with Lune replacing Fiore, Lune was very composed and was about to finish off Apollo just in case, but was prevented by Nikado's presence. Lune also did not lose her sensor. *In the manga, Nikaido did nothing but watch as Fiore runs away while talking with Akari that catching a small fry like Fiore will be pointless and placed their faith in Keima. In the anime, she appears to drive away Lune before the latter is able to finish Apollo off. *In the manga, Haqua's spell was not as flashy as it is in the anime. *In the manga, Chihiro poured Starbox coffee over Keima's head from the back. In the anime, she "dropped" the coffee on his head, from a paper cup. *In the manga, Elsie initially said that Kanon was dead as Haqua stated that she was still alive. In the anime, Elsie was sobbing and asking Haqua to help as much as possible, with no mention of "Kanon is dead". *All the scenes involving Keima and Fiore's goddess sensor were removed, as the event where the sensor was dropped never occured.. *In the manga, Keima met Jun first and later explained to Haqua at a cafe his theory about which host has which. In the anime, the meeting with Jun was removed and Keima told Haqua his ideas on a bench at the end of the day. *In the manga, Minami were talking with her friends, Akko and Satou about Keima before Keima entered the class. After confirming that Minami didn't have the goddess, before leaving the classroom, he offers words of encouragement to Minami. Afterm he sulks in reaction to her not remembering him. This scene was entirely cut to a short 5-seconds, "No Goddess" confirmation scene. *In the manga, Keima used an apple and a note to get Ayumi up to the roof. After, Ayumi mentioned that she heard about the news where Keima and Kanon are dating, mostly through the Maijima Newspaper. This was cut and edited into a much shorter scene in the anime. **A subtle change made was the foot Ayumi used to kick Keima. In the manga, she uses her right foot, while in the anime, she uses her left. It is unknown if there was any purpose in making this minor change, or if this was an error on the animators' side. *Keima's interaction with Tsukiyo was less physical in the manga. It was also expanded with a short flashback to compensate for the unintroduced Tsukiyo arc. *In the manga, Keima, in Yui's body, met with Mio and confirmed that she does not have a goddess, which he was passively searching for during Yui's arc. In the anime, this confirmation was moved over into the goddess arc, having Keima as himself meet with Mio and confirm that she does not have a goddess, during which he was actively searching for the goddesses. *In the manga, Haqua was wearing normal school shoes when she kicked Keima. In the anime, Haqua was wearing her usual heels. *In the manga, "Elnon" was singing Happy Crescent on TV instead of Kanon 100% Cut content *In the manga, Vintage was first mentioned by Akari. *In the manga, when Keima and Elsie saw Kanon, Elsie was able to identify it as Hell magic and contacted Haqua. *In the manga, Keima tried to remove the dagger by himself but failed. *In the manga, when Elsie was screaming at Kanon's unconscious body, Keima did a monologue and thought to himself that it was all his fault that Kanon was in such a state. *In the manga, there is a short reintroduction to Hell and the Goddesses. This was removed in the anime due to Diana explaining the entire thing in the previous episode. *In the manga, after Haqua failed to remove the blade, Elsie mentioned that it would be futile if Haqua was unsuccessful. Diana later tried to remove the blade but the miasma surrounding the blade attacked her, except with more strength, leading to Haqua and Elsie needing to help Diana remove her hands from the blade. *In the manga, Haqua punched Keima in the face when Keima asked for more information on Kanon. *In the manga, Keima initially said, "If Kanon dies, she's never coming back." *In the manga, there were additional dialogs between Keima and Elsie when Keima said that he will locate the rest of the goddess sisters in a week. *In the manga, when Keima said that he needed to train an idol to replace Kanon, he explained in detail why Elsie was the perfect fit. *In the manga, there was a final scene where Okada was asking if Elsie (Kanon) was done changing for the next shoot. *In the manga, there is a scene of Yukie having breakfast and recognizing Elsie's disguise before Keima and Haqua went to school. *In the manga, Haqua was telling Keima to be grateful of her help in disguising as Elsie. *In the manga, Keima was pushed away by two jealous schoolmates and was hated by Kanon's fan club. Keima also mentioned getting prank calls. *In the manga, the Mai-High Delinquents bullied Keima again for dating Kanon, while later Haqua beats them up. *In the manga, Chihiro poured more coffee on Keima after the latter said that Chihiro's hand didn't slipping at all. After that, Keima claimed that Chihiro was a potential goddess *In the manga, Keima explained to Haqua his theory about Chihiro being a host in detail before Ayumi appeared. Haqua also called Keima trash a lot of the times. *In the manga, after Keima was kicked across the classroom by Ayumi, Nikaido stepped on him and ordered him to prepare for her lesson. *In the manga, Keima tried to find Akari, while Haqua in-class solved a math equation that makes everyone think that "Elsie" was smarter than usual. Nikaido was also observing Keima during this time. *In the manga, Keima and Haqua were watching El-non on TV before Keima asked Haqua to stay with him overnight. *In the manga, after being blasted through the bathroom wall by Haqua, Keima declared that he will become the capturing demon. Haqua demanded for his apology, but he ignored her. *In the manga, Keima called Elsie to check on her status before telling Haqua to get ready for his Ending Plan. *In the manga, Haqua stepped on Keima's face for making a fake confession to Ayumi, although he claimed it was a real one. She also stepped on his foot after Chihiro's confession. *Elsie's personal events as Kanon were not mentioned. *In the manga, Keima was freaked out by Luna as Tsukiyo left the astronomy club's room. This was not present because in the anime, Tsukiyo was already on the roof, while in the manga, Keima met her at the clubroom. *In the manga, Shiori was patrolling the library and helping out more students. *In the manga, Fujidera talked to Shiori about the latter's novel as Keima peeked and saw a magazine of Kanon there, making him guess that Shiori was also a host. *In the manga, after Haqua kicked Keima into the wall, Keima complained to Haqua, almost exposing her identity. *In the manga, Haqua teased Keima about being weak to aggressive girls and called him a girl. As Keima insulted Haqua by stating that she did not have a nice body like Yui, Haqua stuck her fork on Keima's head. *In the manga, Keima used Elsie's cellphone to set up an event with Chihiro. Keima harassed Haqua by telling Chihiro that "Elsie" was facing constipation in the toilet. *In the manga, Haqua stated that she did not know how to use a cellphone. She also said that she learned how to make miso soup from Yukie, since the latter stated, "all good wives should make good miso." Keima then asked if Haqua wanted to marry a human, which made Haqua feel embarrassed. Censorship *In the manga, Haqua used the shower hose on Keima, which caused him to slip on a soap bar and directly fall on Haqua. In the anime, this scene was heavily shortened by having Haqua react instantly by making the bathroom explode. Category:Episodes Category:Sub-article